The 7th Mythic Beast
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary's inside, I don't own anything but my OCs.


_**Character Info**_ _  
_ **Name** **: Hotaru Aki Nura  
Fae Name: Eva  
Incarnation: Ayame, Supreme Princess of the Beasts  
Codename: Tsuki  
Birthday: October 31, 1991  
Blood status: Half-Blood  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Species: ⅜ Human (Metamorphmagus) and ⅛ Yōkai  
Human Appearance:** A slender teenager with pixie-cut thick dual hair (light brown in the front and dark brown in the back), wolf-like ears and tail, fair skin with black ink-like markings around her eyes, and amethyst eyes. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye, her clan mark on her left shoulder, and Amaterasu's mark on her back.  
 **Yōkai Appearance:** A slender teenager with mid-back length thick dual hair (white in the front and black in the back) with wolf-like ears and tail, fair skin with black ink-like markings around her eyes, and sky-blue eyes with black slits. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye, her clan mark on her left shoulder, and Amaterasu's mark on her back.  
 **Wolf Appearance:** A female wolf with dual fur (light brown in the front and dark brown in the back) and amethyst eyes with black ink-like markings around her eyes.  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Digital World. Spirit World. Wizarding World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friends: V-mon, Kuriboh, Watapon, Yubel, Ruby, Ken, and Izzy, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, justice, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being useless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, engineering, fixing machines, dueling, Beyblading, pulling pranks, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about family and friends, charka control issues, weak immune system, trust issues, anxiety disorder, asthma.  
 **Family:  
Father:** Rikuo Nura.  
 **Mother:** Hanako Anderson (née Muto)  
 **Brother(s):** Fuyuki Yuriy (older brother figure). Blaise Kuromiya (older brother figure). Tobias Ivan (older brother figure). Alexander Storm (older brother figure). Sergei Archer (older brother figure).  
 **Sister(s):** NA  
 **Aunt(s):** Alexis Muto (née Rhodes). Ginny Muto (née Weasley). Zoe Kanbara (née Orimoto, aunt figure).  
 **Uncle(s):** Harry Muto (Harry Potter). Jaden Muto. Kouji Minamoto (uncle figure). Kouichi Kimura (uncle figure). Takuya Kanbara (uncle figure). Tommy Himi (uncle figure). JP Shibayama (uncle figure).  
 **Cousin(s):** James Muto. Albus Muto. Darren Muto.  
 **Grandfather(s):** Yugi Muto. Rihan Nura †. Nurarihyon (great-grandfather).  
 **Grandmother(s):** Roselyn Muto (née Nightingale). Wakana Nura (née Mori). Yōhime (great-grandmother) †.  
 **Servamp:** Hellfire of Chaos (Ignis)  
 **Familiar:** NA  
 **Occupation(s):** Keyblade Master. Duelist. DigiDestined of Miracles. Huntress. Amaterasu's Jinchūriki. Member of Team Anima.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Learn to control her powers  
Find her purpose in life  
Figure out what the dreams and visions mean.  
Meet new friends  
Find a way home  
Discover her Familiar  
 **Allies:** Family, Amaterasu, Ignis, Ayame, Akira, Darren, V-mon, Guilmon, Ken, Wormmon, Tentomon, Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon, Izzy, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Yen Sid, numerous Final Fantasy and The World Ends with You characters, numerous Disney characters, allied Yōkai clans, Nura Clan, Sleepy Ash, Old Child, Doubt Doubt, The Mother, Lawless, World End, All of Love, Tetsu, Mikuni, Misono, Mahiru, Licht, Jin, Fuyuki, Blaise, Tobias, Alexander, Sergei, Madoka, Kenta, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Ryuga, Hikaru, Ryo, Da Xiang, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Chi Yun, Damoure, Nile, Yuki, Aguma, Bao, Dynamis, King, Tithi, Ryuto.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, Akuma, rival Yōkai clans, Master Xehanort, Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and his guardian, Xigbar/Braig, Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent, Vanitas (formerly), Riku Replica (formerly), Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares, Organization XIII, numerous Disney villains, Sephiroth, Dark Nebula, Doji.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength, Displacement.  
 **Nickname(s):** Taru. Hime (Rikuo's nickname). Firefly (Darren's nickname). Loba (Fuyuki's nickname). Sestra (Blaise's nickname). Yoru (Alexander's nickname). Autumn (Sergei's nickname). Amethyst (Tobias' nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Tsume (Orichalcum katana). Orichalcum Shurikens. Orichalcum Kunais. Orichalcum Senbons. Orichalcum Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches. Miraculous Light and Pandemonium Night (Dual Keyblades). Tantō. Broom (1st Lead). Black gloves and boots (2nd Lead). Naginata (3rd Lead). Headset (4th Lead). Leather bracers. Cables.  
 **Crest(s):** Miracles  
 **Beyblade:** Pandemonium Ōkami  
 **Bit Beast:** Ōkami  
 **Mythic Beast:** Celestial Amaterasu  
 **Digimon Partner(s):** V-mon (female)  
 **Human Form:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Form:** Lupusmon  
 **Fusion Form:** NA

 **Summary: What if instead of Six Mythic Beasts, there was seven? And the 7** **th** **wasn't a Beyraiderz like the others but chose someone worthy to be its host. Enter Hotaru Nura, Celestial Amaterasu's Jinchūriki who got sucked into a strange parallel world. With her new friends, Sho, Jin, Leon, Ricky, Rachel, and Jimmy; along with Ignis and V-mon to find hidden Beyraiderz stadiums, battle with the enemy and bring the Mythic Beasts back to restore prosperity to the derelict world. NOTE: Takes place in "** **Reunion".**

A girl with pixie-cut thick dual brown hair (light brown in the front and dark brown in the back) with a wolf-like ears and tail, fair skin, amethyst eyes was walking around a forest with a weary expression. The wolf-girl had a fair body with black ink-like markings around her eyes. She was wearing a fitting red, long sleeved kimono that stops to her knees with a yellow maple leaf pattern, a yellow obi sash, brown leather bracers underneath the sleeves, black leggings, mahogany boots, and a scarlet hooded cloak like scarf with her hood up, covering her wolf features.

With her was a blue female bipedal dragon with a feline shaped body, the blue dragon had ears and a tail along with a cute black button nose. She also had ruby eyes with a yellow V mark on her forehead and tiny yellow Vs under each eye. On the wolf-girl's shoulder was a small red dragon with matching red eyes.

This young girl was one of a kind in other ways than one; she was Hotaru Aki Nura, the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined, the Child of Miracles, the Inheritor of Courage and Friendship, and a proud member of the Team Anima. She's also a witch and is the youngest daughter of Rikuo Nura and Hanako Nura née Muto. She is also an Elemental Witch like her mother. Not to mention she is also ⅜ Human (Metamorphmagus) and ⅛ Yōkai.

The blue dragon was her Digimon partner, V-mon, while the other dragon was her Servamp, Hellfire or Ignis, the name she gave him.

They were looking for their friend Jin and a girl name Holly who they got separated from. As they were walking, Hotaru were sniffing the air, hoping to pick up their scent.

"Where are they?" Hotaru asked, worry.

"Don't worry, Taru." V-mon assured, "I'm sure we'll find them."

"Easy for you to say." Hotaru mumbled, "I know that Jin can take care of himself, but its Holly who I'm worry about."

Before they got separated, they were looking for Holly's grandmother who she got separated from.

"I agree with Taru, the faster we find them, the better." Ignis said, agreeing with the Hybrid.

"Holly, where's Taru and the others?" A familiar voice asked.

"That's Jin!" the Child of Miracles gasped before they started to run towards the voice, "Jin!"

But without warning as she pushes through the bushes, she trips on a rock and started to fall before someone caught her, while Ignis just jumps onto V-mon.

"Are you okay?" a new voice asked.

Hotaru looks up, seeing a boy her age with a slightly muscular build. His hair was a spiky dark reddish-brown hair with pointed bangs that spike over his forehead, with a few points arcing over his head, and curved spikes haloing the sides of his face. He also has light, sky-blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked again.

Instead of answering, Hotaru just yelped and ran to hide behind Jin.

"They're my friends, Taru." Jin told the Hybrid, calmly.

Sho and the others just look at the Hybrid, not seeing the wolf ears or tail due to the red hood.

"So, who's she?" Leon asked looking at Hotaru.

"Her name is Hotaru Nura." Jin answered, "I found her unconscious and from what she told me, she doesn't know how she and her friends got here."

"How come she's not talking?" Sho asked.

"She's a bit shy when meeting new people." V-mon explained.

"Who are you!?" Jimmy shouted.

"I'm V-mon, but you can call me V-mon." the blue Digimon grinned, "I'm Taru's Digimon partner. The red dragon is also Taru's partner."

"Digimon?" Ricky questioned, confused.

"It's a long story." Jin commented.

"Why are you by yourself anyway?" Rachel asked the little girl.

"I came here to find plants with my grandma, but then we got separated from each other." Holly explained shyly.

"You've been looking for you grandma with Jin, Hotaru, and her friends?" Sho inquired.

"But if they're not the ones who been following us, then who was?" Leon pointed out.

"That's not important right now!" Ricky explained, "We have to help this little girl find her grandma!"

"That's right! We'll help look for her grandma." Sho agreed, "Rachel and Jimmy, you guys wait here with Holly."

Soon, Ricky, Jin, Sho, Leon, Hotaru, Ignis, and V-mon began walking up a path, hoping to find Holly's grandmother.

"After I arrived here, I met the Mythic Beast Ronin Dragoon." Jin started as he recalls his first meeting with Ronin Dragoon, "If I searched for battle arenas and battle with other Beyraiders to gather spirits, then this world will get back what it lost. That's what Ronin Dragoon told me when we met for the first time."

"It's the same with us." Sho confirmed.

"Exactly!" Leon smiled.

"I'm lucky that I've gained another friend!" Ricky exclaimed, "If we find an arena, let's battle together!"

"So, what about you, Hotaru?" Sho asked the Hybrid.

Hotaru looked at Sho, confused at the question.

"Do you have a Beyraiderz like us?" Leon asked next.

"Nope." Hotaru finally spoke, "The last thing me, Ignis and V-mon remember was walking around the park when we were blinded by a bright light."

"Then I saw them fall from the sky." Jin finished, "Luckily they landed in a couple bushes. And they been traveling with me ever since."

"So, why are you here if you don't have a Beyraiderz?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"I wonder…" Sho trailed off, "I know that this is going to sound weird, but you have any strange birthmarks beside the ones on your face."

"Nope." Hotaru lied, knowing that they're talking about Amaterasu.

Just before Jin was about to asked, they came across to a fork in the road.

"We should split up and keep looking." Sho suggested, "If you find Holly's grandma, take her back to where Holly is."

"Sure!" Jin, Ricky, and Leon nodded, while Hotaru and her partners just nodded silently.

 **Meanwhile with Rachel, Jimmy, and Holly**

The three were sitting on a rock, waiting for Sho and the others to come back from searching.

"So, its just you and your grandma?" Rachel asked the young girl.

"Yes, my mom and dad have gone to another town to work." Holly answered, "So, we don't see them very often."

I get it now." Jimmy began, "Do you come to mountain, then?"

"This is my first time." Holly corrected, "We weren't able to find anything at the nearby mountains. So, we came out here, but then we got separated."

"It's going to be alright." Rachel smiled, "Sho and the others will find your grandma."

"That's right, cheer up!" Jimmy exclaimed before reaching into his pocket, "I bet you're hungry!"

Out of his pocket were three brown chips.

"Thanks." Holly thanked, taking one then eating it, "It's delicious!"

In the meantime, Sho, Hotaru, Jin, and V-mon were walking up stairs to old ruins, while Ignis was sitting on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Holly's grandma, are you here!" Sho called out, "If you can hear, then please answer!"

"Doesn't look like that she's here." Hotaru stated as she sniffs the air for any scents.

 _Hotaru's thoughts: But there's someone else here, but us. Could it be the person that Sho was talking about earlier?_

"Yeah, but there are ruins of a town here, then…" Jin started, looking at the view.

"Then there must be an arena here somewhere!" Sho finished.

"Let's keep going a bit." Jin recommended.

"Yeah." Sho nodded, while Hotaru and the others follow the boys.

As they began walking again, a shadowy figure appeared on top of the ruins. Sometime later, they climbed up some more stairs and found a huge battle arena.

"That's a battle arena!" Hotaru exclaimed, knowing the designs from Amaterasu's memories.

"So, there is one here!" Jin exclaimed, examining the damage, "Looks likes that it's in bad shape."

"I agree." Sho approved.

"But we should find Holly's grandma first." Jin proposed.

"You're right." Hotaru nodded.

Suddenly, they all felt someone watching them and simultaneously they turned around.

"Who's there!" Sho shouted.

"Come out, we know that you're there!" Jin called out.

"Quit hiding you coward!" Hotaru growled, pulling out a kunai, while Ignis, and V-mon got into battle position.

 _Amaterasu: Be careful pup. You never know who's hiding the shadows._

 _Hotaru: Yeah, I know._

Jin destroyed a small piece of the ruin, making it crumbled and the shadowy figure from before jumping out. Soon, the figure landed behind them, making them turn around again.

It was boy their age with large, blonde hair, spikes and ripples around it. Two sections of his hair were fold down with a triangular bang in-between, concealing his forehead. His eyebrows are thin and blonde like his hair, and his eyes were a blue-green. And his skin was a light complexion.

The mystery boy was wearing a long, sleeveless purple jacket tipped in dark purple fur, combined with a vest and amethyst decorations. The jacket's only buttons were a small, blue strap located in the middle, leaving the rest of it opened. Exposing from underneath the jacket was a midnight blue turtleneck with straight, black lines and with a light blue part below the shirt. The sleeves were gray with black lines that were similar to triangles. Around his waist was a black belt with a light blue piece. His pants were the color brown with red sections at the top with red buttons. The colors of his pocket's amethyst. And on his feet, he dons black dress shoes.

"You're the one who's been watching us." Sho glared.

"What's your game anyway?" Jin asked, while Hotaru and the others stayed in fighting stance.

"Well, Sho Tenma, Leon Fierce, Ricky Gills, Armes Navy, and Jin Ryu." The mystery boy said, confidently, "You are my targets now."

"Your targets huh?" Jin asked, "So, you're going after battlers?"

"And let me guess, you're a battler?" Hotaru guessed calmly, "I'm going out on a limb here that you're Beyraiderz is Berserker Behemoth."

"That's correct!" the boy grinned, showing his Beyraiderz, "And my name is Task Landau."

"So, Hotaru was right." Sho said, "You are a battler."

"Yes, my plan was to watch you battle, then be able to judge how power you really have. But now I'll have to face you myself." Task responded before pointing at Jin, "So, I challenge you, Jin Ryu to a battle!"

"We don't have time for this!" Jin shouted, "So, just forget it!"

"That's right!" Sho exclaimed, "We'll battle you later, let get going guys!"

"Okay/Right!" Jin and Hotaru nodded.

Without warning Task jumps into the air and grabs Hotaru, making her drop her kunai, while Ignis lands on V-mon.

"Hotaru/Taru!" Jin and Sho shouted in worry.

He grabs Hotaru's arm and twisting it behind her back, making her hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Task grinned, "Now that you discover my identity, I can't let you walk away. Unless you want someone to happen to your friend."

"Let her go!" Sho yelled.

"Yeah, she has nothing to do with this!" Jin argued.

"The only way for me to let her go is to battle me, Jin Ryu!" Task glared, having a tight grip on Hotaru.

Sho, Jin, V-mon, and Ignis growled at the new battler.

Meanwhile, Ricky and Leon were in another part of the woods, still looking for Holly's grandma.

"Holly's grandma!" Ricky shouted.

"Where are you!?" Leon yelled next.

They came to another path, still no sign of Holly's grandma.

"I don't see her anywhere!" Leon said, while Ricky wipes the sweat from his face.

But then, Ricky noticed something.

"Look, there she is!" Ricky exclaimed, finding her lying face down, "She must've slip and fallen down!"

"Hello, are you alright?!" Leon asked, shouting.

Luckily, the grandma was still conscious, but looked like in pain.

"I'm okay." Holly's grandma replied with a groan of pain, "But, I think I twist my leg when I fell."

"Hang on, we're coming to get you!" Ricky yelled before he and Leon started sliding down the small cliff.

Back at the battle arena, Task was still holding Hotaru's arm as he and Jin walked to the huge door. Once there, they place their Beyraiderz against small stone plates on both sides of the door. The small stone plates started to glow, and the image of their Mythic Beast appeared on the door respectively. When the door open, they entered, finding the arena mostly in intact. One side of it was underneath a pile of rubble, only leaving one side rubble free.

"This looks bad." Sho examined the damage.

"It must be because the arena was expose to the weather for so long." Jin concluded.

"As look as the arena is partly intact and the tokens are safe, then we can use it." Task said, making sure that Hotaru doesn't run off.

 **Back to Ricky and Leon…**

Once they up Holly's grandmother up, they put on Ricky's back.

"Everything will be alright!" Ricky assured, "Holly's waiting for you."

"Thank you so much!" Holly's grandma smiled.

Meanwhile back the arena, Sho, Jin, Hotaru, and the others were down at the arena. Task and Jin were standing at the undamaged end with Hotaru still in his arms. While Sho, V-mon, Ignis, Lux, and Buio were standing behind them.

"They are seven tokens." Jin noted, looking at the seven tokens, "The only part that the Beyraiders can move in is the front half."

"This is different." Sho spoke, "Having the battlers stand side by side is an odd way to battle."

"The rules remained the same." Task countered, "Let us begin."

"Fine." Jin agreed, "But first, let go of Taru."

"Okay." Task nodded, pushing her to Sho who caught her, "Here."

"Whoa, Hotaru, are you okay?" Sho asked, while Hotaru makes sure that her hood is still up.

"I think so." Hotaru guaranteed,

"Taru!" V-mon shouted, hugging her Human.

"I'm fine, V-mon, Ignis." Hotaru smiled.

"Now that's done." Task said turning back to Jin, "Let the battle begin."

"You can this Jin!" Sho cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Hotaru barked.

"No need to worry, you can count on Dragoon and I." Jin countered.

Jin and Task placed their launchers on the arena with their rip cords and placing their Beyraiderz inside them.

"3!" Jin started.

"2!" Task took over.

"1!" both battlers shouted together, "Let it rip!"

They pull out their rip cords and then slamming on their respected launchers, firing both Beyraiderz. With both Beyraiderz raced to the gate, Behemoth in the lead slightly.

"Go, Dragoon!" Jin shouted.

"Run hard, Behemoth!" Task ordered.

Both Beyraiderz running over small rubble, making their jump in the sir slightly.

"Keep your balance!" Jin shouted, "Get ahead of Behemoth!"

Ronin Dragoon's speed increase in speed, reaching the paddle and releasing the first token. Once the token began to fall, it hits the ground for a moment until Dragoon got it.

"Alright!" Sho cheered.

"Dragoon, return now!" Jin ordered.

"The battle is just beginning!" Task shouted, "Behemoth!"

"He's right." Hotaru said calmly.

Then Behemoth also hits the paddle, releasing another token. This time Behemoth got it, while Dragoon was returning with the first one. Once it returned to its launcher, the token was absorbed into Dragoon.

"Good job, Jin!" Sho cheered.

"Yeah, keep up!" Hotaru shouted.

"I can't let my guard down now!" Jin glared.

"Maintain full power!" Jin shouted, slamming on the launcher with all his might.

Once Dragoon was launched again, Behemoth returned with the second token, thus absorbing it.

"Catch up, Behemoth!" Task yelled, launching Behemoth again.

 **Meanwhile with Leon and Ricky…**

"We found her!" Leon shouted as he and Ricky walking to Rachel, Holly, and Jimmy with Holly's grandma on Ricky's back.

"Grandma!" Holly smiled.

"Sorry for the wait, Holly." Ricky apologized.

"Thank goodness that you're alright, grandma!" Holly smiled before hugging her.

"I'm sorry Holly, I didn't mean to make you worry." The elder said.

"It's okay now Holly!" Jimmy smiled.

"I'm so relieved that you're safe ma'am." Rachel smiled, "You done a good job, Ricky and Leon."

"It was nothing." Leon said, blushing lightly.

"It was a piece of cake!" Ricky grinned.

"But what happen to Sho, Jin, Hotaru, V-mon, and Ignis?" Jimmy asked.

"Weren't they with you two?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we split up." Leon enlightened, "But they haven't come back yet?"

"They must be looking still." Ricky guessed.

Rachel pulled out her compass and opened it, showing the picture of the seven Mythic Beasts. Only to see that Behemoth, Dragoon, and Ifrit's symbols glowing brightly and the arrows moving.

Until they finally stopped in place, pointing in a direction.

"What's that?" Holly asked.

"Berserker Behemoth is responding!" Rachel told, "Behemoth must be battling near Sho, Jin, Hotaru, V-mon, and Ignis."

"You don't think that their battling right now!?" Ricky asked.

"Let's go find out!" Leon exclaimed.

"Right!" Ricky nodded before they start to run back into the forest.

Back at the arena, Task and Jin were still battling. Jin just caught the third token before it hit the ground.

"Return, Dragoon!" Jin responded.

Following his orders, Dragoon returns back to his launcher. While Task was not giving up that easily.

"Behemoth!" Task yelled as Behemoth got the next token.

Behemoth then spins around and clashing in Dragoon.

"What!" Sho gasped.

"Behemoth used the clashed to change Dragoon's course, while using the rebound to return back here." Hotaru explained, "He's tougher then he looks."

"You got that right." Sho nodded.

Behemoth returned to its launcher with token, then absorbed it.

"The tables have turn." Task smirked before Jin growled.

As if time stopped for a second, Amaterasu appeared beside Hotaru in spirit.

 _Amaterasu: Don't so sure._

 _Hotaru: What do you mean, Amaterasu?_

 _Amaterasu: Just watch, Pup._

Soon, time began to move again and Task launch Behemoth again. Once Behemoth went to go get the new token, Dragoon was returning to its launcher. As soon as Dragoon absorb the token Jin got ready to launch Dragoon again.

"There are still three tokens left, the real battle starts now!" Jin exclaimed, launching Dragoon, "GO DRAGOON!"

Outside of the arena, Leon and Ricky were running up the steps until they were on the top.

"Look!" Ricky started.

"An arena!" Leon gasped, "Is one of them battle Behemoth's while we stand here!?"

"Let's go!" Ricky gasped as he and Leon run into the arena.

Back inside the arena, Behemoth and Dragoon came back to their launchers, each having a token, thus absorbing them.

 _Sho's thoughts: They're tied now with three tokens each. The battle will decide with the last token._

"I shall claim the final token for myself." Task vowed, "Go, now Behemoth!"

At that moment, Task launches Behemoth again.

"I don't think so!" Jin shouted before launching Dragoon, "I'll be the winner of this match! My fighting spirit is within your energy core wheel, run hard Dragoon!"

"You can't win against me!" Task disagree, "Take the lead Behemoth!"

With that Behemoth takes the lead, heading to the paddle to release the token.

"Sho!" Leon shouted as he and Ricky run up to Sho, Hotaru, V-mon, and Ignis.

"Leon, Ricky?" Sho asked, surprised.

"We wondered where you guys were and find you battling." Ricky frown.

"Sorry." Sho apologized, "Did you find Holly's grandmother?"

"Yeah, she's safe and sound now." Leon guaranteed.

"That's great!" Sho smiled as Hotaru nodded.

"But more importantly, who's that guy battling Jin?" Ricky asked.

"The person who's been spying you guys." Hotaru answered.

"So, it was that guy?" Ricky questioned.

"His name is Task Landau and his Beyraiderz is Berserk Behemoth." Sho explained, "That's all we know about his so far."

"There's only one token left." Leon commented.

"Yeah, the one who claims that token will win." Hotaru enlightened.

Just then, Behemoth reaches to the paddle, thus releasing the last token.

"Catch it, Behemoth!" Task yelled before Behemoth caught it.

"Whoa!" Sho, Ricky, and Leon gasped.

Behemoth stumbled a bit upon landing but regain balance.

"It's not over yet!" Jin countered, "Dragoon take the token!"

So, Dragoon races forward to Behemoth to the get the final token.

"I won't let you!" Task refused.

Suddenly, Behemoth flies above Dragoon, avoiding it completely.

"How did he do that?" Leon asked, shocked.

"That was amazing!" Ricky gaped.

"Not good, Jin's in trouble." Sho said.

"Do something fast, Jin!" Leon shouted.

"That settles this match." Task smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Jin opposed.

"What!?" Task asked, confused.

Without warning Dragoon appeared from hiding, launching towards Behemoth. While doing that, Dragoon took the last token from Behemoth.

"How could that be!?" Task asked, angrily.

"When you climbed up the rubble, it costed you too much stamina." Jin explained before Task growled.

"I get it." Hotaru said, making everyone turn to her, "Behemoth lost speed and Dragoon was able to catch up from the outer edge of the battlefield."

"Return now, Dragoon!" Jin ordered.

At that point, Dragoon returned to the launcher with the last token, thus absorbing it.

"Way to go!" the boy cheered, while Hotaru, V-mon, and Ignis nodded.

Once Dragoon absorbed the token a red light appeared from the Beyraiderz. Once the light died down, Ronin Dragoon appeared and let out a mighty roar.

"The Mythic Beast, Ronin Dragoon." Jin said in awe.

Task grunted before disappearing like a shadow. Once Task was gone, Dragoon retuned to the Beyraiderz.

"You won, Jin!" Sho smiled.

"That was an awesome battle!" Ricky commented with a smile.

"Your battle style is as cool as ever!" Leon remarked.

"Thanks, but that guy has a lot of power." Jin stated.

"Where did he go anyway?" Leon asked as Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"He's a slippery one that's for sure." Ricky said.

"Task Landau. Who exactly are who?" Sho asked himself.

An hour later, Sho and the others were back with Rachel, Jimmy, Holly, and Holly's grandma.

"Well Holly you found your grandma." Jim smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Holly smiled.

"Thank you very much for helping me." Holly's grandma bowed, "I'll never forget your kindness."

"We just did what anyone would have done." Ricky rejected, "No problem at all ma'am!"

"How's your leg ma'am?" Hotaru asked the elder.

"Its fine now, thanks to you." The elder woman answered with a smile.

"I'm glad." The Child of Miracles smiled.

Once they returned, Hotaru took care of Holly's grandma leg, by using special cream to help with the swelling and use a bit of magic to heal it without them noticing.

"Seeya Holly, take care!" Jimmy said.

"You too!" Holly replied as she waved, "Bye!"

"Be careful on the way back." Rachel warned.

"Now that we gained more members, things will be even more fun." Ricky smiled as he grabs Jin and Hotaru's shoulders, "Glad that you guys are with us!"

"Sorry, but we still don't know anything about you." Jin told as Hotaru, V-mon, and Ignis nodded.

"Give it a rest already!" Leon shouted, "Ricky, you're too friendly sometimes!"

"What do you mean!?" Ricky asked as everyone else chuckles, "Come give me a big hug!"

"Jin, together let's take back what this world lost with our Beyraiderz." Sho said to Jin.

"Yes." Jin nodded.

"And we'll help to!" Hotaru smiled as V-mon and Ignis nodded.

Meanwhile at another located, Task was on one knee with his head down.

"Sho Tenma, Leon Fierce, Ricky Gills and Jin Ryu who I have now confirmed these four battlers exact power levels." Task announced, "Are you satisfied with this, Kaiser Gray?"

Floating in front of Task was strange energy with an eye surrounded by flames appears. The flamed eye open, revealing a gold color.


End file.
